En el país de las maravillas
by Apolo Usagi
Summary: Bueno, no se como mover esta pagina, pero aparte de ser un crossover de Full Metal Alchemist y Kobato, también están de Enredados, Sakura Card Captors, Shugo Shara y Trigun... pues... espero que les agrade este Fanfic crossover basado en historias de una organización en donde los integrantes toman en nombre de los personajes y sus personalidades y características. Disfruten!


Un día una chavita de pelo laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo se encontraba ingiriendo una gran cantidad de chocolates y luego fue regañada por otra chica con moño pero la chica del moño la regaño realmente porque no le dio chocolates y ella amaba los chocolates, así que la hizo ir a comprar mas y que le diera a ella pero se tropezó con una gran cruz que estaba tirada y cayo encima de otra chica que estaba viendo a la nada y hablando sola con un peluche azul. La chica del peluche se puso a pedir disculpas y luego comenzó a llorar. La chica del moño pedía muchas y muchas disculpas pero ninguna de las dos se escuchaban, así que la chica de los chocolates se desespero y vio un lindo conejo saltar solo en la calle y como las otras dos no escuchaban se fue sólita a perseguir al conejo cafecito que apareció, alejándose mas y mas de su amiga del moño.

Cuando de pronto, la chica del peluche comenzó a buscar hacia todos lados algo, pero no lo encontraba y luego llego un tipo con una...gabardina roja.

Y vio que volteaba a todas partes, pero luego le pregunto por el conejito café.

Pero ella nada mas se puso a llorar. La chica del moño también volteo a su alrededor y no vio a su amiga de cabello laaaargo, pero alcanzo a ver la punta del cabello de este. Entonces la chica del moño viendo el cabello de su amiga, a lo lejos se fue corriendo detrás de ella. La chica del peluche se enojo porque aun no había terminado de disculparse así que también la correteo y el sujeto de rojo como no tenia nada que hacer las siguió La del cabello seguía corriendo detrás del conejo, que pasaba por lugares peligrosos, pero ella como era despistada no los veía, mientras que los demás que la seguían sufrían pasando por ellos. De pronto, todos incluido el conejito café, se cayeron por un pozo que había cerca del jardín donde se encontraban.

Chica del peluche: (gritando) Auxilio auxilio auxilio.

Chica del moño: Kobato...no grites tanto.

Y agarro al conejito que les había hecho pasar por tantos problemas.

La chica del pelo laaaaaaargo: ¡Pero Tomoyittho, estamos aquí con Ed, y es un pervertido y acosador!

Tipo de la gabardina roja: Oye, es tu culpa, Rapunzel...

Rapunzel ignoro a Ed y se puso a jugar con el conejito, y Ed y Tomoyittho se quedaron con caras de -.-.

Y seguían cayendo y cayendo hasta que de pronto a Ed se le ocurrió decir:

Edward: ¿Porque seguimos cayendo?

Tomoyittho: No lo se.

Entonces el conejito se soltó y mientras caía se abre una puerta en el aire y todos caen dentro, Kobato lloraba y lloraba por que todos habían caído sobre ella y ya no veía al conejito.

Rapunzel: (gritando) ¡ Allá va!

Mientras correteaba por el de nuevo y todos la seguían.

Edward: Ahí vamos de nuevo.

En el camino, se perdieron.

Edward: ¿Alguien a visto a Kobato?

Tomoyittho: No, pensé que venia contigo.

Rapunzel: No esta...¿ahora que hacemos?

Como no sabían que hacer...empezaron a gritar su nombre, mientras que la chica a la que buscaban, ya tenia el conejito entre manos y lloraba porque no encontraba a nadie, pero de repente se topa con alguien y los demás nada mas oyen el grito de la chica.

Edward: Viene de allá.

Rapunzel: ¡Hay que salvar al conejito!

Tomoyittho: ¬¬

Rapunzel: Y a Kobato... también.

Todos corren en la dirección en la que oyeron el grito, y hallaron a Kobato con un extraño sujeto, alto con una armadura roja y orejitas, cola esponjosa y una linda corbatita color verde.

Kobato: Conejito giganteeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

Tomoyittho: ¿Por eso gritaste?

Pero ella no respondió nada, mas que nada estaba ilusionada con lo que estaba viendo, mientras Ed le comentaba a Rapunzel que era lo que iban a hacer, cuando el conejito gigante les dijo que se cuidaran del rey de aquel reino, que era malo y le gustaba cortar cabezas. Era cruel, como lo mas cruel que pudieran imaginar y que había un ser alado que siempre lo acompañaba, pues se sabia que ese ser era la hermana del rey cruel. Los demás se asustaron y Ed apresuro a las chavas a que salieran por donde venían pero no encontraron la salida, pero se perdieron mas, cuando oyeron una alegre música que les llamo la atención.

Provenía la música se hallaron a una pequeña niña-planta con unas haditas flotando cerca tocando una música les gusto la canción y empezaron a bailarla, la plantita las vio y les pregunto quienes eran.

Kobato: ...

Rapunzel: Todavía esta emocionada por el conejito gigante.

Tomoyittho: Venimos de otro lado, caímos por un agujero.

Edward: Y entramos por una rara puerta en la caída, ¿sabes como salir?

Niña planta: Wawawa, ni preguntaron mi nombre, wawa, me llamo Amu ¿ok? Y no, no se pero mas adelante hay un extraño orugo, con una cruz enorme con la que siempre esta fumando, es sabio, quizás pueda decirles como salir, búsquenlo Andandooo iré con ustedes n.n

La niña planta los acompaño hasta donde estaba el orugo de la cruz, lo que le hizo pensar a Kobato que se parecía un poco a la cruz con la que se habían tropezado, pero no le dio importancia, y después de una discusión sin sentido, supieron que el orugo se llamaba Wolfwood y que tampoco tenia la menor idea de a donde tenían que ir para de aqule extraño mundo, así que todos siguieron el camino, aunque un poco mas lento, porque el orugo tenia que cargar con la cruz enorme y así estar fumando, lo cual molestaba a todos, por lo cual Ed transformo la cruz en un carrito y así mover mas rápido al orugo.

Orugo: Gracias extraño joven de pelo oxigenado y claramente con extensiones, así es mas fácil llevar mi fumarola n.n

Todos: Pero avienta el humo a otra partee.

Tomoyittho: Ya me dio hambre -.-

Kobato: Yo ya me drogue con esta fumarola, porque veo mas adelante a un sujeto en un trono cargado por ninjas, de color negro y rojo y a su lado una linda angelita cortando cabezas :3

Orugo: Noo, eso no es una ilusión, es solo el malvado rey que mata a todos. n.n

Todos: Aaa claro, solo el rey... que ¿mata a todos?

Todos salen corriendo, Ed carga al orugo, pero como era muy pesado le ayuda Tomoyittho y corren y corren y parecían un lindo trenecito gracias a la fumarola del orugo que seguía fumando y arrojando humo.

Ser alado: (gritando) ¡Alto ahí!


End file.
